Some Making Up to Do
by lanadelspoby
Summary: Alejandro makes it up to Heather after his behavior during the All-Stars finale. Will they get back together? (Rated M)


_Did you guys see that Aleheather kiss in the finale of TDAS? Omgg Aleheather is finally official... they're freaking dating, and it's amazing! I'm writing this because I've seen far too many Aleheather smut shots when Al is dominant, so I wanted to make a love scene happen, when it's not just rough sex, but actual love (if you saw the way they looked at each other in the finale, you would know that they're in love!). _

_This is slightly alternate... Mike actually won the million, and the island didn't sink. Heather and Al are still kind of mad, maybe a little at each other, because their relationship got in the way of winning. So this starts off at a celebration for Mike's victory._

Some Making Up to Do

Heather shot her head up nervously as she walked into the grounds that Chris was hosting the party. She felt like all the eyes were judging her. She actually was a slight bit happy to see her old co-stars from the past seasons again, including ones that weren't on All-Stars, such as Geoff and Bridgette. But, she didn't want to see what her old acquaintances thought of all the lovey-dovey sap from the finale.

"Welcome to the Total Drama All Stars finale party!" Geoff exclaimed, putting his arm around Bridgette, who was still his girlfriend. "We're your hosts, Bridgette and Geoff. Miss us from before? Well, we're back! This season, the winner of the million dollars is _Mike_!"

Heather rolled her eyes. She was angry that she missed the chance to have the million dollars yet again. She didn't even know what she would have done with the money, but she wanted it. It was money, for crying out loud! _Everybody_ wanted it. There were so many things she could have purchased if she had it.

She grunted quietly and walked away from the camera, which was usually something she tried to avoid. She stepped towards the refreshment table and began to pour herself a drink. She nearly froze when she felt large and muscular hands wrap around her waist. The cup almost fell from her hand.

"Hola," he said softly into her ear. "Did you miss me, Heather?"

It had been different when she dated him. The remarks weren't witty, they were all romantic. Everything she said to him was flirty and mushy, but not anymore. They had broken up, right? It seemed clear when Alejandro gave her up to go get the money. She sighed and broke away from his grasp.

"Alejandro," she acknowledged.

"Hmm, my girlfriend does not seem happy to see me," he said, tapping his chin gently. "What ever have I done wrong this time?"

"We broke up during the finale, you're not my boyfriend, and I'm not your girlfriend," she said, flipping her hair and turning away from him.

"Broken up?" Alejandro questioned. "Surely you've forgotten that we ended up on good terms. At least, that's what I thought. When did we break up?"

She rolled her eyes, "It was assumed when you traded me for the money."

"Well, you did the same in World Tour!" Alejandro defended himself.

"That was _before_ we were dating, Alejandro!" Heather argued, grunting. "I thought we were done with the whole evil thing. I thought we were both different. I didn't care for a boyfriend then, but when we were together, you kissed me as if you were some romantic, and then threw me to the ground to get the money."

He knew fighting Heather would be no use. They were both at fault somewhere, but he didn't want to point anymore. If he wanted her back, that wasn't the right move.

"It was an opportunity," Alejandro cleared his throat and stated. "If I knew it meant losing you, I never would have done it, Heather."

"How do I know that?" Heather asked, her eyes getting watery. "How can I ever trust you again?"

He sighed, and looked up at her grey eyes. Was she crying? It was Heather, not a softie who cried when she lost the guy she liked. She wasn't supposed to cry like Zoey did when she thought she lost Mike. He felt horrible. He was probably the first to ever make her cry like that.

"Is the Heather I know really crying?" Alejandro asked.

"You're _mocking_ me?" she said, disgusting. "You're disgusting, Alejandro! You think I'm just some mean girl, but I'm not, okay? I have feelings, too!"

"I know, and I'm not mocking you, I'm just surprised," he said, shrugging. "I just never thought I'd see you cry. You never struck me as a crier, since you seemed so strong on the outside. And I'm hoping one of those feelings you have is love..."

She choked up in her throat. Love?

"I can't let Geoff get the camera guys to put it on me when I'm crying," she whispered, stepping away from him. "He's always trying to humiliate me with embarrassing videos, thinking it's so funny, but it's not. Bye, sucker."

There was the girl he knew. She broke away from the distance he could reach her at, and started walking towards the nice hotel that Chris actually got for them to stay at while celebrating Mike's victory. When Heather looked back, all she saw was happiness. Geoff was kissing Bridgette, Zoey was cuddling with Mike, LeShawna was reuniting with Harold... Everyone seemed happy, even stuck up Courtney! She was giggling with Gwen while they watched Duncan swim.

She stepped into the elevator, and looked for the floor she was going to as the doors began to close. But they didn't close. Tan hands stopped the doors from closing. It was Alejandro.

"Creeper," Heather remarked, turning away. "Why did you follow me here?"

"You made me emotional," he said, grinning softly at her. "Mi amor... I'm sorry for trying to ditch you for the money. We both have a money problem... I didn't know we were going to break up because of it. Honestly, my life became so much happier once we started dating."

She couldn't deny that. From the moment that Alejandro finally asked her out, she was so much happier. She was always smiling and texting him, and she always daydreamed about her boyfriend. She had a pair of lips to kiss when she needed some. She finally understood that she didn't have to be mean, she could just be happy. And she was happy with him.

Alejandro continued, "You're the reason for my happiness, Heather. I would not have broken away from José's ratty attitude if it weren't for him insulting you. That motivated me. I had to defend the fact that you are attractive in every way... from your snarky personality to your actual beautiful looks, you're attractive in every way."

The elevator had gotten to Heather's floor. She stepped off, not knowing what to say, and he just followed her.

She started to unlock her hotel room, and to make things worse, he came inside, too.

"Alejandro, get out!" she yelled, even after he poured his heart out to her.

"I want to fix things, though," he said, looking at her deeply. "I need you back. I really do love you, and I want to be with you. I was wrong to think that we were still together after what I did in the finale, but please forgive me. I was just being foolish. I'd never really want to leave you. If I had known what the consequences would be, I would have stuck by your side, I swear this."

"You're such a—" Heather began, but was stopped by his soft lips pressing against hers.

His hands held her waist firmly as his lips skillfully moved against hers for a sweet and passionate kiss. She was taken by surprise, but shut her eyes and held on to nothing but the air as she kissed him back. He smiled into the kiss, feeling a good feeling. He felt like it was a sign that he had won his woman back.

Alejandro stepped out of his boots, and began to unbuckle his jeans. Heather didn't even care about her grudge. She was forgetting, and he was going to help her forget. It was quite obvious that they were back together from then on, because she accepted his gestured instead of denying them. She always denied his gestures, until she started dating him.

He slid his hands up her thighs, and found his way to the button of her tiny shorts. It popped off, and he began dragging them down her lengthy legs. Their lips met again, and they moved towards the bed in her hotel room.

Heather ran her hand down his buff chest, until she reached the hem of his shirt. She started to pull it over his head, until his abs were visible. She pulled away from his face, and started leaving tiny kisses down his chiseled chest and abs. Her hand slid down his smooth back, her fingernails digging into his skin.

Since his belt buckle had come off a little while back, she had no problem getting his pants off. She helped him kick them off, until he was left in his boxers. He smelled like cologne... sexy cologne.

Alejandro helped her out of her shirt next. He grinned when he saw her perfectly sexy bra, which cupped her quite well. He held onto the hem of her panties as he leaned in to leave a loving kiss on her lips. He gave one of her breasts a squeeze through her bra as he moved his hands up until he could reach the clasp of it. It was falling off in a matter of seconds, and he stared down at her breasts lovingly once it was off.

He kissed her right breast roughly, causing her to moan. He squeezed the other one with his free hand, causing her to moan even louder.

He moved down to her panties, and dragged them down her long legs. His snaky- long tongue moved to the unexplored territory, and began to move quickly against her clit. She practically screamed, since a guy had never done that to her before.

"Shh, Heather, do you want our cast mates to hear?" Alejandro asked in a whisper.

She shook her head weakly, and then he grinned and kissed her cheek softly. It wasn't the player Alejandro that she had known for such a long time... it was a sweet one, and he was gentle with her. He was treating her as a girlfriend, and not an opponent for once. It was so different to not have her guard up. She was just letting him in without putting up a fight!

Her body was trembling as he dived back down and had his tongue slowly find entrance. She found herself spreading her legs further apart, gripping onto the bed sheets. It was so unlike her to be dating him. Of course she was attracted to him, she always had been, but dating him? It felt different. He wasn't being mean to her, and she wasn't being mean to him.

When he lifted his head up, he felt Heather's eyes following him. He started to pull his boxers down, and then he knew that she was curiously watching him. He could see the curiosity in her eyes, and smirked at it. He pulled his boxers down in a seductive manner. Heather's grey eyes didn't leave him for a second. She watched as his member was revealed, and couldn't help but lick her lips at it. He was even sexier than she imagined him to be.

"Alejandro, con—" she began, but he shushed her by putting his finger on her lips.

"I know," he said. He smirked at her, "I always knew this day would come, so I've been ready for it."

She glared at him fiercely, shoving his toned chest. It felt so rock solid. He just chuckled at her attempt. He knew she was physically weaker, but when it came to the competition, she was still ruthless.

She shut her eyes for one moment, and by the time she opened them again, he was tearing open the package and putting it over himself. She smirked at the fact that she made him erect, even though she managed to hide the fact that she was getting really wet. She was just glad to know that she had that effect on him.

"Alejandro, I—" she began to babble, but was stopped by an electric feeling shooting through her body.

He had gone inside of her. She moaned loudly, forgetting she was even going to say, and scratched down his back. The bed began to rock at his quick paced thrusts. He was hovering over her. She closed her eyes. One hand was rubbing his tan back, and the other was gripping onto the bed sheets tightly. She was feeling jolts of pleasure and pain at the same time. It was a good feeling of pain, though. A romantic kind.

* * *

Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey had gone upstairs by George and Geoff's request. They wanted to talk to Heather about the finale, and how she felt about Mike's victory. They also wanted to know about her relationship with Alejandro.

"I still can't believe they're dating," Courtney said, folding her arms. "I mean, I know they're both manipulative jerks, but Heather with a boyfriend? Seeing her in the finale was so weird! She was being all giggly and girly with him!"

Gwen grinned, "She has changed since she started dating him... but whatever, this is supposed to be Mike's day to celebrate."

"Yeah, yeah," Courtney said, rolling her eyes. "I'm glad Scott didn't show up, though... and what was with kissing Cameron on the cheek?"

"Well, everybody was kissing, so I thought why not?" Gwen explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay guys, enough of that," Zoey said, stopping them. "Isn't this Heather's room?"

Gwen and Courtney simultaneously nodded their heads.

Zoey stepped forward and began fiddling with the door knob. It wasn't open.

"Maybe she's not in here," Zoey said, sighing. "But where else could she be?"

"Alejandro's room, maybe," Gwen suggested. "He's not at the party, either."

"You're right," Zoey said. "Let's go check his room."

But their thoughts of Heather being in Alejandro's room were quickly put to rest.

"_Alejandro_!" a voice screamed, panting heavily.

"Okay, well she's in there for sure..." Gwen began, shutting her eyes. "Oh my god, are they seriously doing that _now_?"

"Wait are they—" Zoey began, her voice weak.

"I'm pretty sure, unless Heather's the kind to touch herself and scream his name," Gwen sarcastically said.

"Gwen, Heather wouldn't tou—" Courtney began.

"Courtney, it's sarcasm," Gwen said, rolling her eyes. "Should we just tell Geoff and Bridgette that they're not available at the moment? I don't wanna interrupt..."

The other two girls nodded.

* * *

After a while of intimacy, the two were finally getting dressed again. Alejandro buttoned his pants and pulled his shirt over his head. Heather clicked her bra back on and pulled her shirt over her head. Her boyfriend ran his hands through her beautiful long hair, and smiled at her. He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

She leaned into his chest, feeling happy about her decision to get back together with him. She certainly was happy with him...

"Shall we go back down?" he asked, putting his arm around her.

"Ugh, fine," she agreed, somewhat annoyed.

They went back to the party, where there were awkward stares from Gwen, Courtney, and even Zoey. But Zoey quickly turned away to kiss Mike, so hers didn't really matter. Duncan wasn't distracting either of the girls, so Heather was feeling self conscious. Why were they looking at her like that? She looked up at Alejandro's sexy green eyes.

"Heather," Gwen quietly said, "Geoff and Bridgette want to talk to you about the finale."

"Oh... okay, Goth Girl," Heather said, brushing past her.

"Where have you been?" Gwen suddenly asked. "They've wanted to talk to you for a while."

"I was busy!" Heather angrily said. "It's none of your business."

Alejandro smiled at her, and she smiled back at him. They had no clue that three girls knew about what had went on in the hotel room...


End file.
